Code Pleasant
by Zreo13
Summary: What if Lelouch died by Susakus hands, what if god sent him somewhere to be trained in the art of magic, what if that world was home to Skulduggery Pleasant, What if he came back to his world with help. So many what if but nothing is impossible.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own code geass or Skulduggery Pleasant

This is the challenge **wolfblood123 I wish to do**

The beginning of the end

They had been coming back. At first they were just dreams, then to visions and to finally flashbacks. Images and memoires of what he came to believe to be his past. It first ones were of him and what he came to believe his sister, when the dreams of her had first started there was only plain in his heart as the dreams ended, it had taken all his will to keep himself from going in deprecation. Then came other what he called were memories. War, Japan, Eleven, SAZ, the massacre of the SAZ. And of course there was Zero.

It all had come back to him. How it all started

Both Lelouch and Susaku stood opposite of each other, both of them had their weapons amid at each other. One wanted to kill the other and the other wanted nothing more than to have his friend stand beside him.

Ban!

Ban!

Both fired but only one of them stood and the other fell. Susaku looked over who he had once thought of him as his closest friend and brother, but the basterd had ruined the mind of his princess and soon would be captured and killed because of him. She wouldn't have been a criminal because of him, she would have been the shining star that could have changed the world in his mind was the right way without violence. But she sided with him; he poisoned her mind and made her walk down a path that would lead to blood shed

Lelouch knew he was going to die. He failed everyone, everything that he did, everything that he made Zero stand for would fall apart, but most of all he had lost his sister "You better pray that don't come back" he said weakly coughing up blood "If I do nothing will hold me back!"

BAN!

And then he was no more

After that flashback everything had come back to him. His name, what he stood for, the people he loved, and the people he had killed and turned against each other. But most important of all was his meeting with god.

He found himself standing in a temple floating in the sky. Above him was what looked like the planet Mars.

"Interesting is it not?" said a voice from behind him

Standing behind him was a woman dressed in medieval armour with a red cape at the back. Her hair was long and brown and eyes were dark blue.

"Not many people get to come here you know" she smiled "Guess you're a lucky one"

"Who are you, what is this place"

"This eleventh prince of Britannia is the house of god"

"And you want me to believe that"

"We don't care what you believe. You're just going to stand there and lesson to what I have to tell you, and if you're lucky you might get another shot at your fathers so called "Holy Britannia"

The woman told him of what his father uncle and mother were planning to do. At first he didn't believe this but when he was shown the true events of that night were his mother had been killed it only sickened him. His father had used his own geass on both him and his sister and had his sister blind and crippled, while his mother had implanted himself into a small child who was now the third knight of the round. Not only that but he and his sister were used to lure out C.C from hiding so they could start their weapon that could kill god and bring back the dead, but the problem about bringing back the dead was if they did so then no one could age or die. Time itself would come to a standstill.

"If that is true then why haven't you done anything about it?"

"Nether god or the collected souls of the worlds could do anything; it is not our place to decide how humanity acts. If we did then the holocaust would have never happened, Britannia would have never risen of nuclear weapons would have never been made. If we did then humanity would only live in fear under a dictatorship, just like area eleven. But when we are threatened, when the cycle of life itself is threatened then we act"

"Then what will you do"

"There a number of worlds that we watch over, and only two of them are gone critical. Your world is one of them and one where magic has been discovered is heading in the same direction"

"And you want me to do something about it"

"You catch on fast. We are going to send you to the other world, you will act as the hand of God and souls without knowing it, and we will lock away your memoires and place you in the care of a surprising character. When you are truly ready to come back and your job in the other world is done we will bring you back and who ever wish's to follow you"

"How long will I..."

And before he knew it he was gone. Jon of Arc stared at where he was standing for a minute until someone else came on the temple.

"You will fail Charles IL Britannia" she said "Even though you think you have won everything you have done will topple onto you in the end. And when that day came, nether your brother or wife will have the right to be here"

And then she vanished

He was found as a baby by Skulduggery Pleasant and was train in the art of all magic was imposable for nearly everyone. Necromancy, Elemental, Alcamist and so on.

Over time he had made friends with people and started to make a name for himself as a detective like his adoptive father. When Stephanie Edgley now known as Valkyrie Cain stepped their life's this started to get interesting.

First came the faceless ones which they had face and beaten with the sceptre

Then came the Reaper which would have killed half the population of the world clogging up the stream of life which necromancers wanted.

But then came the biggest discovery of the world (for those who had no idea that magic existed). The magic community was discovered after a series of events that happened due to acts of the Supreme council formed by other council in different parts of the world. Thanks to them Lelouch, Skuldugery and Valkyrie had to find a way not only would solve the crisis but also deal with Darquesse (Valkyries dark half)

There was only one plan that had a chance of 1 to 10000000000000 of working. And it did.

The Irish Elders went to UN explaining to the world the truth and a lie. The truth in being the rest of the world was not ready to learn about magic and that seers had been having visions of the destruction of the world. Darquesse.

This brought the world to hunt down Darquesse with the aid of the magic community. This succeeded in being the biggest hocks not recorded in world history.

While the world was on the hunt for Darquesse Valkyrie with hope of Skulduggery and Lelouch had manage to confront Darquesse and remove her for good out of Valkyries mind and all so Lord Vile. Lelouch had already confronted his dark self and had managed to gain control of his third name. Zero.

As the world had finally tracked down Darquesse (whose Valkyries mirror image in discuses) the world moved on with the magic community on its side and out in the open.

But not everyone had a happy ending.

Valkyrie was confronted by her mother and father after they had noticed how straggly she had started acting after her uncle had died. While most of the world welcomed the magic community with open arms there were those who were afraid of magic which lead to hate. Valkyrie parents were the same. They had demanded her to drop the magic act and all or be disowned, but it's hard when the rest of the world believes you're a member of the group that stop the apocalypse from happening. Deep down she knew she would never be able to give up the magic side of herself nor would their family ever be the same again, there would always be that look from her parents eyes, the fear that they had come to known as their daughter. After an augment that had gone on late into the night she stood up and left. She gave her baby sister that she would never see again a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door.

He could remember the night he opened the door find her socked and with red eyes. She cried on his shoulder all night long and he was awake lessoning to her the whole time.

Some good things had come, Tanith Low had come back to them after the remnet inside of her had died, she helps Valkyrie along with Lelouch and Pleasant. Ghastly Bespoke came to live with them after word got out about his bullet proof clothing; everyone wanted to learn his art in making clothing and ended up hiding with them. The oddest person to come looking for a safe place to stay was Doctor Nye, it took some convincing but in the end he ended up in the basement which it asked for.

After everything that had happened over the years Lelouch came to think of the group they were a family. Which is why he didn't want to go back to him home world. But the thought of his sister as a puppet to their father made him deeply sick.

"What wrong Lelouch" Said Valkyrie standing behind him looking outside one of the many windows in her uncle's mansion. "You look pale"

"I'm fine sweet heart, can you get everyone in the living room for me, I have something to say. And bring your uncle as well; he might want to hear this"

At the sound of his voice Valkyrie knew it was important, for the past two years they had been going out with each other, and ever since they had she could read him like a book.

"Sure, come in when you're ready"

Latter when everyone was in the living room by the fire place Lelouch sat down on the arm chair with a sad look on his face.

"What I'm about to tell you all will make me sound like a madman, but please try and understand"

And then he told him everything about his pass life. Brattania, him being a prince. the revolution that he had started, the sister he did everything for, the areas, the death he had seen, Zero, his death and his meeting with the collected souls of the dead and God.

"I wasn't given a choice to come to this world; they seemed desperate for me to come here. They had my memories wiped giving me a clean slate, since my twelve birthday my memories started to come back. As of last night I gained them all back"

"So they're going to send you back" Asked Skulduggery

"Most likely, when? I don't know"

"Do you even have a choice in the matter" Asked the Nye

"I doubt it. But when I do go back you all can ether come or you can stay, that's up to you"

Later that night while Lelouch sat on top of the roof, since he was a child he had always like basking in the moonlight, he sense Tanith sneaking up to him.

"You know you can get the jump on me" he smiled

"A lady can always try"

"Yes. What brought you up here?"

"Everyone's waiting for you in the living room, sent me to come get you"

"So you already made up your minds"

"Not yet, we have a few questions" said Ghastly coming out of the shadow with the rest "We came up here since Tanith was taking her sweet time as normal" he said shacking his head

"Do you know how hard it is to sneak up on him!" she complained

"Yes yes but back to business" said Valkyrie "The other wanted to know one thing before they make up their minds. Are you going to do the whole Zero thing and wage war on one third of the world?"

"Yes" he plainly said "My former father uncle and mother need to be stop, if I have to make an army out of nothing, train them, supply them and militarise them and command them then I will do so"

"Will you'll need the best doctor on the field you came get" said the Nye with a smile

"Our world is dull and boring now" said Tanith with a smile "Your one sounds fun"

"Being coupe up in this place isn't something I wanted to do with the rest of my life" said Ghastly "At least I'll have a reason to make proper clothing"

"Someone would need to record it all" said Gordon "I could make the greatest novel in history!"

"Hell if you're going without me" said Valkyrie "You're not getting out of our relationship the easily"

"Going to a new world, waging war on a third of the world, being the most powerful beings in this new world" said Skulduggery "Sounds dandy"

"There's no going back after, are you sure"

They each held out a Japanese scroll while Valkyrie held out two.

"Made these a while back" said Nye "Capable of sealing anything you like into them, were all packed"

Appearing out of nowhere in the middle of them Jon of Arc smiled and said "Then there's no time to loss"

I'm still doing Exodus so don't worry. If you have any ideas send them in.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own code geass or SP

Doing all this in one day tires me out

Chapter 2

The Return

The nation of Japan had changed since the black rebellion had failed. Due to the fact the commander had abandon them for unknown reasons at the last moment hope for the Japanese had dwindled, but when news of the Black Knights leader was killed by the hands of Suzaku Kururugi the moral of the Japanese went to an all time low. Over half of the black knights had been captured while the other half went into hiding thanks to the leadership of Euphemia who had renounce her entitlement of the throne once the SAZ massacre started under the orders of the himself. Thank to her the remaining Black Knight were still alive and safe for the time being, but without a commander like Zero nothing could be done about Area 11. However after two years the people of the world would not only find out the true meaning of Justice.

Babalong towers was known to the world s the biggest casino in the world, over a hundred stories high it pulled in more money than anywhere else in the world through gambling, but what the world didn't know was the number of slaves that went through as well. Men woman and children were sold a slaves in the black market. In the law books slavery was against Britannia, but in reality no one cared. Britannian saying the strong had right and the weak have none, meaning if you're not Britannian it didn't matter what happened to you. But there were those that did care.

A small air ship running low on fuel was making it way onto the top of the casino. On the out side it advertised Pizza Hut, on the inside it held a small banned of Black Knights led by Euphemia and Zeros misters C.2.

"Are you sure that this will work?" asked Euphemia on the deck piloting the air ship "It might not even be him"

"He is here, the contracts that I make with a person allows me to locate and pin point them where ever they may be, I might have not felt it for the past two years but right now at this moment I can feel him with those walls, what he's doing there might not be good"

"You think..."

"Could be a possibility, I don't know what really happened at the island but it has something to do with God interfering with humanity once again"

"That's god isn't it"

She closed her eyes thinking about the pass.

"The last time God did something, Code Geass was born" she said look at Euphemia eyes that showed the Geass symbol in her eyes

All hell had broken loss at the casino. The attack had come out of nowhere and everyone was in panic. Kallen Kozuki was running around the main lobby in a pink bunny suit looking for her target, when she had first saw him defend the other slaves during the chest match it reminded her of the other times. But deep down something was off about this Lelouch, even thoe C.2 told her that Lelouch never did die that day two years ago and had been located back to where she had first meet him, deep down she knew that this wasn't the real Lelouch but she needed to be sure.

"I lost the target" he called on the radio

"Don't worry, I've found him" replied C.2 "Get to the Guren and hold them off for a bit will you"

Turning around heading to her Knightmare OSI soldiers came out of the hallway. They had surrounded her aiming their weapons at her, her eyes turned red with the Geass symbol in the middle, the OSI did nothing but just stood there like dolls as she placed bullets in their heads.

"I see why Lelouch has this power" she smiled (her heart doesn't stop like rolos)

C.2 had just found the Lelouch, thankfully the OIS boy had separated from him and it made it easy for her to get close to.

"Don't you remember" she said looking down at him from her Knightmare "You made a promise to me, and to your sisters"

"I did make a promise" he smiled

Something was wrong, she knew it would be hard for him to take everything that was happening but this person was taken it so easily.

Ban!

She was shot from the back where OSI agents had manage to sneak up on her.

"Exhalent work 35" said the commanding officer "Thanks to you C.2 is in our grasp now"

Taking off his face mask reviled another OSI agent the same age as Lelouch. For the past two years the Director had ordered him to study everything about the dead prince from the way he walks and talks to the way he lived his normal life as a caring brother. It was a long short plan to draw C.2 out but it paid off in the end. Or so they thought.

Out of nowhere black arrows came out from the shadows hitting all the foot soldiers of the OSI killing them instantly. Before he could think the commander had a katana right through his chest from the back of him.

"You really should harm someone close to my brother" said a female voice from behind

The fact Lelouch tried to activate his Geass which allowed his to see into the future ten seconds ahead, but all he could see was static you would find on a tv. Before he could do anything he was impaled by twelve black arrows in the back and fell to his side.

"No one harms my witch and gets away with it" said Lelouch wearing his Zero mask on coming out of the dark, unlike his other Zero outfit this had the cape out opera outfit removed and replaced with a more military look. He had a long black trench coat with boots, Black trossers and boots. Ghastly made it all bullet proof and could withstand Knightmare rounds and fire.

"Looking good little guy" said Tanith

When he had shown them what he dressed up as they only laughed, Ghastly came up with a better commander look for him that didn't make him look like a lunatic, the only thing that he had kept from the original Zero outfit was the mask.

"Thank you sister, you know what to do"

With that she faded into the darkness. It didn't take long for C.2 to come back from the dead. When she saw Lelouch that look of announce came was on her face.

"I owe you pizza I know"

"3 pizzas"

"Fine then. But right now it's time for the world to know Justice"

In the G-1 base the Viceroy sat on the throne as this Generals were ordering the surrounding of Babel Tower, unites on top of the tower and bottom would flush the terrorist out and forcing them to use the main pathway as an escape route where he and his main forces would trap them.

"Have the battle broadcasted it want this battle to be the media event of the year" he smiled not realising it would be the last order that he would ever give out.

Inside the tower the Black Knights saw in fear as Knightmares were being dropped off on the top layers of the tower and entering from the bottom.

"There's too many of them!" one of the Black Knight members yelled (BKM)

"Just hold your ground" Euphemia ordered over the radio "We need to buy C.2 sometime"

"Not any more you don't" said a familiar voice over the radio "My Knights its time for my resurrection"

"He's back!"

"He'll make a merical happen!"

There leader was back and the BKMs were ready to be orderd.

Standing in the com room looking at the computer screen showing the movement of his and the Britannian Knightmares he had feel that sense of enjoyment building up within him. Beside him was Valkyrie.

"So your resurrection?"

"You don't like the sound of it?"

"I love it. Just don't get too carried away" she said heading for her Knightmare "Skulduggery is making his way here now, he's all done with C.2 job"

He watched the screen for a bit longer giving out orders to his men, he noticed other the 2 years that he had been away in this time they had been training in both using Knightmares and as foot soldiers. To his surprise was Euphemia being on the same level of piloting a Knightmare and being trained a holy sword member Urabe Kosetsu. Her own Knightmare was like a Gekka but had boosters on the bottom legs and with twin swords, over two years doing raids she had been given the title "Black Death" from leaving no survivors and the fact that her Gekka was painted black with a skull shaped head. When he and heard that she had been given a Geass from C.2 that heals peoples bodies he was not surprised. But the fact that her Geass could do something physical to someone was 1 out of 10000000000000 in C.2s opinion.

The door opened reviling Kallen in her pink play boy suit with a gun in her hand amid at him.

"So we're finally alone"

"Kallen I thought..." he noticed the gun "I see"

"I just want to know 2 thing, take off your mask"

"I see" he took it off and showed her his face that had a ruin on his left eye which suppressed his Geass.

"How, I saw you die that day two years ago!"

"I did die, but it seems not even death can stop me from destroying Britannia. And no I didn't use my Geass to force you in joining me, nor anyone else in the Black Knights"

"But you did use it on me"

"To find out if it was really you from the Ghettos, I only wanted to know why you fourght agains't Britannia, that was all. You followed me on your own will, not mine"

Waiting in the evacuee point with both Urabe and Kallen guarding him even if he didn't need it, with all the powers or a sorcerer he had he could take down an army of Knightmares and a Platoon of Lancelot if he wanted, but he needed to be direct of a bit until the right opportunity showed itself, he could only imagine how people will react when his Black Knights meet his father (Skulduggery) or the Nye.

"Sir we spotted a Knightmare at the cargo bay... wait how did it get..."

"P-5 I need..."

"On it sir"

The BKM made his way to the loading dock staying out of view from the Knightmare.

"Sir it seems to be based of the Lancelot minis its weapons" thing it vanished

After 8 of BKM were taken down by the new gold panted Knightmare it landed right in the oppisset of Lelouch and his guards.

"So this is the thing that took down my own men" he said with anger "Urabe Kallen say where you are this thing is mine"

The Knightmare that he had with him was just a Glasgow, both Urabe and Kallen were wondering if he had gone insane. That's where they saw something happen.

The hands of the Glasgow burst opened with black chains coming out of them racing towards the the gold Knightmare.

Inside the Britannia Knightmare Rolo was trying to use his Geass but for some reason it wasn't working and the chains kept coming for him. He tried to fight them of but whatever he tried didn't work, it didn't take long till he was tied up and his Knightmare was being squished apart with him in it. Within a five minute battle he was crushed within his own Knightmare. He failed his mission.

"What the hell was that?" Kallen cried out "Please tell me it's not Geass gone overboard"

"No, I'll tell you later, right now it time for music"

Insert V for Vendetta blowing up stuff music

Across the Area 11 a unknown music was being played on all TVs, radios and Smartphone's. It wasn't until the music got half way Babel Tower started two blows up in tune. The Britannia's on the bottom and top level were ether killed in the blasts, crushed or burned alive in their Knightmares.

The Viceroy could only look in horror as the tower came down crushing him and his men leaving daubery and dust going everywhere

Stop the music

Gilbert G.P. Guilford took control of the as sub Viceroy of Area 11. The men working and trying to take control of the situation of the Babel tower incident, turning to his brothers he started issuing orders.

"Bart you remain here, I'll take..." He noticed his brothers faces start to pale and look in shock "What wrong"

He turned around to find all the monitors showing static. And then the real show started.

"I... am Zero"

And with three words the entire world stood still, three simple words that many wished to be heard and many dreaded. Many thought he was killed by the knight of the round Suzaku Kururugi, others thought that he was locked away for the rest of his life or had been executed. They were so badly wrong.

"Hear me Britannia! All who disjoin remorse from power heed my words carefully!" With that, he settled his arms down again and allowed the tail of his coat to flourish back over his body in a dramatic fashion. Then after a brief moment passed, he turned his head to the right and reached his right hand up to his mask, his fingers touching the purple orb. "I am burdened by a great sorrow as war and discrimination continue unopposed and deeds of great malice are carried by the strong to exploit the weak!" He then waved his hand outward, causing his cape to flutter again "Right now as I speak those whose lands you have taken from suffer, they hunger for justice and cry out for a Rebellion, they cry out your anger, destruction and death. That is why my resurrection is necessary"

In the broadcasting tower the head manager yelled at the top of his voice.

"Someone shut the signal down"

"The access codes won't work!"

In a bunker in china Detard Raed waved the portable TV around "The Omga signle I set up and the only person who Knows about it is... Zero yes I knew you were still alive"

"As a child of war I know what Britannia has down, I know the bloodshed they have left in their wake" Images of dead civilians were shown behind him "I have seen all of this and more, that is why here and now I declare the United States of Japan"

Across the world Suzaku could only stare at the TV along with the rest of the Knight of round. His head was spinning in turmoil "It's not possible, I burned his body alone with the Emperor himself"

"Some of you think of me as a monster, a terrorist, a murderer. I am all of these things but what I think of myself is a teacher, I'll will teach you all lessons from now on. Lesson 1 no one, there is no such thing as safety from me. There is only an amount of time before I come you" A image of Babel Tower crushing the Viceroy "That means you Charles zi Britannia have a target on your head" head pointed to the camera "And I along with the rest of the world you have plunded from will take your head. Those who wish to join me there is only one requirement. Burn Britannia's idea with me"

Not much SP but I'm working it so don't worry

Please review


End file.
